


Ephemeral

by clearestwater



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Bromance, But also, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Worried Noctis, a failed attempt at making art, also worried oc, are these enough, canonverse, chocobro roadtrip, i tag like tumblr lol, idk what else everything probs, probably also worried gladio and ignis lol, probably some smut idk, worried prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearestwater/pseuds/clearestwater
Summary: EPHEMERALe·phem·er·al/əˈfem(ə)rəl/(adjective)only lasting for a small amount of timee.g. florence king once said that true nostalgia is an ephemeral composition of disjointed memoriesviz. in which they opt to leave the regalia in the middle of nowhere because daemons are blocking the way and noctis wants frieset al.





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Written with notes lol so please be patient i will edit this when i open my laptop later
> 
>  
> 
> Also these are loosely based on the daydreams I have because I hate my job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What transpires during their many hikes to a safe haven?

"Shut up, mages are better."

A gasp echoed throughout the darkness. Several feet kept on marching on through the dark to find a safe haven.

An annoyed sigh sounded somewhere to the left, closer than the blond man on the right who incessantly bickered with a brunette woman in the middle. "Are you sure we're nearly there, Gladio?"

" _You_ shut up! Why do you care anyway? I like warriors better, so what?"

"But without mages y—"

" _Six_ , would you two stop?" the burly man leading the group shouts over his shoulder, lugging the folded tent over the other. "You two are giving me a headache."

"If you don't, I will separate you." says the bespectacled man near the rear, the motherly threat in his voice as present as it can ever be. When he vaguely saw the smoke signalling a safe haven, he felt the relief wash over his entire body. No one will last their hike if the two children won't stop bickering. "We are almost there. Why don't the two of you think of what we'll have for dinner?"

Gathering all her hair on top of her head to tie it, the woman's dark eyes sparkled under the faint beams of their flashlights at the thought of food.

And instantly the dispute was settled and the two were the best of friends, immersed in a detailed discussion of what to fill their grumbling stomachs.

"Do you think he could make pirozh—"

"Pirozhki! Your motherland really has some delicious food, huh?"

"Yeah, sure. Talk to me after you've had things other than pirozhki."

"So, pork or—"

"Pork, duh." there was a pause and a breath, like she was reminiscing about all the good buns she's ever had. "His katsudon pirozhki is the best. Although, we haven't tried filling it with veggies—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." came from the huffing royal beside the woman. "Strong no."

Silence followed shortly after.

_Thank god._

And a collective sigh from their three other companions was almost physically felt through all of Lucis.

But like all things good and wonderful, it did not last long.

"Okay but what if we have apple pie—"

"Are you stupid? We don't have an oven—"

" _Okay_!" taking a deep breath, a free tattooed arm was lifted to run a hand through his hair. "We're here. Just...just shut up and let me set up camp."

The tallest walked away, mumbling of headaches and royal pains in the ass.

The other four were left standing near the slope up Sothmocke Haven.

A grin consumed the blond male's face that foretold another argument.

"I still think my mage is better, Ashera."

"I will _punch_ you, Prompto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys get some if the references there lol
> 
> Also, yes. Let's assume that there is a place similar to russia in their world.


End file.
